The Evening Affairs of Tom Hiddleston
by LoverofLoki
Summary: My shot at a Tom fantasy. **This story contains strong, coarse language and sexual content** Don't say I didn't warn you.


We burst into my flat, throwing the door open and almost cracking the wall behind it. He continued to kiss me roughly as he pinned me against the opposite wall. A small moan escaped my lips. He pulled away and smiled. He kissed me again before turning his torso so he could reach the door, closing it quickly. All the while I leaned on the wall, panting, wanting more. He turned back to face me, a ravenous look in his blue-green eyes. I stood paralyzed in my spot. His stare made my body grow warmer, my cheeks flushing with red. He planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and asked, "Ready?" I nodded my head, unable to speak for fear of embarrassing myself. "Good," he smiled. He looked down at my swollen lips and kissed them again. And again. We made our way to the living room, only stopping for a very short breath once. He pinned me up against the wall by the large flat screen tv. He traced my lips with his tongue as if begging me to grant it entry into my mouth. I did so swiftly, and our tongues met. He tasted like mint. Our tongues danced with each other for awhile longer, until I pulled away reluctantly to catch my breath. Instead of taking a breather himself, he started to kiss my neck, nibbling and sucking all the way down. I moaned quietly. I ran my fingers through his hair, gripping the back of his head gently as he made his way to the base of my neck. His lips met my collar bone and sent a shock wave through my body. I gasped, and I felt him smile against me. "Darling," he said with a low rumble. My body quivered at the sound of his voice. His tongue swirled around my collar bone, making my insides clench up. "Bedroom," I gasped, unable to form a complete sentence. He smirked evilly. He started kissing me again as we made our way down the hallway toward my bedroom. I ran my hands down his back under his clothes, feeling all of his muscles until I reached the small of his back. I reached up and unbuttoned his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor as we crossed the threshold to my room. He pressed me against the wall, and I could feel his growing erection pressing on my thigh. His tongue slipped inside my mouth once more as he undid the zipper on my jacket. I shook it off and he continued on to my t-shirt, breaking us apart to pull it over my head. He threw it on the floor and looked up at me. I took my bottom lip between my teeth and looked away, blushing at his hungry look. I lurched forward to kiss him, pushing him back until the back of his knees bumped against the bed. I undid the buttons on his shirt and he shook it off. My hands traced his muscles all the way down his torso, lingering just above his belt buckle. I slowly undid the buckle and pulled the belt through the loops, throwing it to my right. I reached for the button on his jeans and undid it tantalizingly slowly, savoring every moment. I unzipped his zipper and pulled his jeans down. He stepped out of them as I stood to met his gaze. The bulge pushing against his boxer-briefs was noticeably bigger. I flushed again, this time with anticipation. He undid my belt like I did his, very slowly, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. His long, slender fingers brushed my stomach as he was undoing the button on my jeans. He ran a finger lightly down my privates as he unzipped the zipper, stirring my body into action. I started to feel a burning sensation between my thighs. I shifted a little and realized my underwear was becoming a bit damp. He pulled my jeans down and I stepped out of them, keeping my eyes on his. I looked down to his stomach and traced his muscles again, this time bringing my hands to his hips. I hooked my thumbs into his underwear and looked up at him, biting my lower lip. He smiled his most sinister Loki-esque smile. "Do it," he growled deeply, giving my body the extra push it needed to pull his underpants down around his ankles. He grunted with pleasure as I did so. _Impressive, _I thought. I knelt down putting my trembling hands on his thighs. He put his hands on mine, "You don't have to do this, you know. If you're not comfortable just say something." " No, I want to do this," I said firmly. Before he could say anything else, I gripped his thighs and took him in my mouth. He hissed, putting gasoline on the fire already burning wildly in my stomach. My tongue explored his length, swirling around the tip once or twice, then twisting to reach all sides. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips, again fueling the fire in my belly. He was starting to move and twist, grinding against me. I took him deeper into my mouth, and he gasped, writhing even more. "I'm going to cum in your mouth if you don't stop," he growled through his teeth, trying to make it sound like a threat. But it only made me suck harder. I grasped the rest of him that was not already occupied, moving my hand back and forth as I continued to suck. He moaned even louder. I stroked him faster and and sucked harder until he came, yelling my name as he let go. I swallowed, and backed up until he was no longer in my mouth. The look of absolute bliss on his face, and the events leading up to it, made me wetter. I had all but soaked through my underwear. I licked the rest of the cum off of him and stood up. "My turn," he whispered, breathing heavily. I noticed he was starting to glisten with sweat on his neck and chest. I smiled, and he made a gesture that told me to turn around, so I did. He unhooked my bra with ease. I shook the straps off my arms and let it fall to the floor. He came up behind me. "Turn around for me, darling," he said, his voice rumbling in his chest, resonating through my body. I did as he asked, locking my eyes onto his. He did the same, staring into me for a few seconds before leaning down to kiss me gently on the lips. He continued on, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and chest until he arrived at my breasts. He brought his hands up and started to massage them lightly. He ran his thumbs across my nipples, making them harden instantly. I let out a quiet moan, and grasped his head, pulling it closer to me. He kissed my breasts, and sat down on the bed. He glanced up at me, then returned his gaze to my privates. I stared at him, wondering what he was going to do next. He swiftly brought down the front of my panties and slipped a finger inside me. I gasped at the sudden entrance, "Fuck." He moved his finger around, and I groaned with ecstasy. It felt so unbelievably good, I couldn't process it. He slid my underwear down to my ankles so I was completely exposed. He slipped another finger into me and started moving them faster, circling around and around, hitting my clit several times. I moaned louder, grinding against him. He went around one last time before taking his fingers out as fast as he slid them in. He stood up and flipped places with me. He lightly pushed me down so I was lying on the bed. "Scoot closer to me? Please?" he asked. I nodded, unable to speak, and obeyed his request. My butt was on the edge of the bed. "Kneel," I gasped, unable to pass the opportunity up. He smiled and I giggled a little. "As my queen commands," he said as he knelt down. He grabs my knees and spreads my legs apart. He glanced up at me quickly before going in. I felt his tongue slip inside me, and I let out a very loud moan. I couldn't control myself anymore. I grabbed the hair on the back of his head roughly, pulling him closer. He continued on, taking his tongue in and out and swirling it around inside. I climbed higher and higher, my eyes closing and my head rolling back, until could go no more. I came, calling out his name as he did mine. I laid back on the bed, breathing heavily. "My god, Tom," I gasped, "that was…absolutely amazing." He stood up and smiled, "I could tell." He licked the cum off of his lips. I could see his erection growing as I chuckled and smiled back. I scooted back up my queen sized bed until I hit my pillow. I patted the spot next to me and smiled my most sultry smile. His eyes glowed with hunger and want. He quickly scuttled up to me, leaving no time for me to say anything before he locked his lips to mine. Our mouths melded together, and our tongues caressed each other. I flipped him under me so I was straddling him. I started grinding on him, moving back and forth. I felt his erection grow under me. I leaned in to kiss him and he flipped us so he was on top of me. He kissed me quickly and winked, smiling. I bit my lower lip and smiled back. "Do you have a condom?" he asked. I pointed to my nightstand drawer and he pulled one out. He ripped the packet with his teeth and rolled it on himself. He looked at me before he trailed kisses down my stomach, the last one landing just above my privates. He backed up and slowly sank into me, making me tremble with pleasure. We moved back and forth together, both of us moaning and gasping as we blasted into oblivion. He started moving faster as we both arrived at the point of exploding, setting me off. I climaxed all around him, calling out his name again. He came as I said his name. He collapsed on top of me, glistening with sweat. His whispered my name in my ear, and I shivered. We laid there with each other as we took heaving breaths. He rolled to my right, pulling out of me. I moved to meet him. He took the condom off and threw it in the waste basket by my bed. "Well that was fun," I said, smiling. "Indeed," he commented, "Let's do it again sometime." He smiled and we laughed. The rest of the night we laid there in each other's arms, laughing and talking until we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
